williams_family_archivesfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Cunningham Melrose
Biographical Information The week he was born in Hainan, China, at the Christian mission in Hainan, China, anti-foreigner sentiment was extremely high. They had a group of ten Chinese soldiers guarding their house on Oct. 10-12. Along with his wife, Esther, during WWII he was interned as a prisoner of war by the Japanese in China. They escaped before the end of the war. They then went around speaking on their experiences in churches in California. Photos of Paul Cunningham Melrose: P.C. Melrose, ca. 1944, Rochelle Studio, 3281 Wilshire Blvd., Los Angeles 5, CA, DUnkirk 9-0898, order number 12259; negatives saved--Editted.jpg|P.C. Melrose, c. 1944. Margaret R. Melrose, Paul C. M., A. Rae Melrose. Los Angeles; Mar. 4, 1939.jpg|Left to right: Andrew Rae Melrose, Margaret (Rae) Melrose, Paul Cunningham Melrose. Los Angeles; Mar. 4, 1939 Paul C. Melrose.jpg|Paul C. Melrose Paul C. Melrose with sons, Jack and Hugh, ca. 1920.jpg|Paul C. Melrose with sons, Jack and Hugh, c. 1920 Paul C. Melrose summer 1914, Minnesota--first summer he preached.jpg|Paul C. Melrose summer 1914, Minnesota--first summer he preached Paul and Esther Melrose.jpg|Paul and Esther Melrose Paul and Esther Melrose, -1943- negatives on file, Rochelle Studio, 3281 Wilshire Blvd., Los Angeles 5, CA DUkirn 9-0898, order number 12254.jpg|Paul and Esther Melrose, 1943, Los Angeles P.C. Melrose, maybe 1931.jpg|P.C. Melrose, maybe 1931 50th Wedding Anniversary, -Tonopah- 1966, Esther and Paul Melrose.jpg|50th Wedding Anniversary, -Tonopah- 1966, Esther and Paul Melrose Paul C. Melrose 2.jpg|Paul C. Melrose Paul Cunningham Melrose.jpg|Paul Cunningham Melrose Melrose family, Hugh, Paul, L.A. 1558.jpg|Paul Cunningham and Esther Melrose and their children. Taken at a house in L.A., with house number 1558. John Agnew Melrose--7 months, Hainan, Paul and Esther Melrose.jpg|John Agnew Melrose--7 months, Hainan, Paul and Esther Melrose Melrose, 90165, 1930's.jpg|Paul Melrose, 1930's Esther _ Paul Melrose, Corte Madera c. 1958.jpg|Esther _ Paul Melrose, Corte Madera c. 1958 Esther and Paul Melrose, 1943-LA_Simms Studio, 4915 S. Western AX. 2-6929.jpg|Esther and Paul Melrose, 1943. Esther and Paul Melrose.jpg|Esther and Paul Melrose Children of Melroses_ Paul, Rae, Esther.jpg|From left: Paul C., Esther, and Andrew Rae Melrose on porch of bungalow Hainan (Nodoa), c. 1895 Esther, Hugh, Jack, Paul, Sylvia Melrose, (Jean Marie in front), c. 1931.jpg|Back, from left: Esther, Hugh, Jack, Paul, and Sylvia Melrose. Front, from left: Margaret Jean and Anne Marie Melrose. Taken c. 1931 Gospel team to Wyoming, 1912, Paul Melrose lower right.jpg|Gospel team to Wyoming, 1912, Paul Melrose lower right Lenox Class of 1912_ 3rd from left--Marie Agnew_ 5th from left--Paul Melrose_ extreme right--Beth Orr.jpg|Lenox Class of 1912; 3rd from left--Marie Agnew; 5th from left--Paul Melrose; far right--Beth Orr (family friend). Paul and Esther Melrose Wedding photo 1916 cover.jpg|Paul and Esther wedding photo cover|link=Paul and Esther Melrose Wedding photo 1916 cover Paul and Esther Melrose Wedding photo 1916 Esther.jpg|Paul and Esther Melrose Wedding photo 1916 Esther Paul and Esther Melrose Wedding photo 1916 Paul.jpg|Paul and Esther Melrose Wedding photo 1916 Paul Paul and Esther Melrose2.jpg|Paul and Esther Melrose Paul and Rae Melrose ages 24 and 21.jpg|Paul and Andrew Rae Melrose ages 24 and 21 Paul and Rae Melrose c. 1902.jpg|Paul and Andrew Rae Melrose c. 1902 Paul and Rae Melrose, Hong Kong, c. 1896.jpg|Paul and Andrew Rae Melrose, Hong Kong, c. 1896 Paul C. Melrose c. 1912.jpg|Paul C. Melrose c. 1912 Paul C. Melrose c. 1950.jpg|Paul C. Melrose c. 1950 Paul C. Melrose LA c. 1943_ Simms Studio 4915 S. Western AX. 2-6929.jpg|Paul C. Melrose LA c. 1944. Paul C. Melrose, c. 1895, Nodoa.jpg|Paul C. Melrose, c. 1895, Nodoa Paul Melrose 1912, Iowa.jpg|Paul Melrose 1912, Iowa Paul Melrose.jpg|Paul Melrose Paul C. Melrose, Andrew R. Melrose c. 1900.jpg|Paul C. Melrose, Andrew R. Melrose c. 1900 Paul Cunningham Melrose, Andrew Rae Melrose, c. 1900.jpg|Paul Cunningham Melrose, Andrew Rae Melrose, c. 1900 Paul Melrose, Rae Melrose, Rae cousins, Marcus, IA.jpg|Paul Melrose, Rae Melrose, Rae cousins (either Guy and Donald or Ernest and James Rae), Marcus, IA Paul, Jack, Hugh, Esther_ (front) Marie, Jean Melrose.jpg|From left: Paul, Jack, Hugh, Esther, (front) Anne Marie, Margaret Jean Melrose Rae and Paul Melrose c. 1906.jpg|Rae and Paul Melrose c. 1906 Canton, 1946.jpg|Paul Melrose, Canton, 1946 Images pertaining to Paul Cunningham Melrose: Paul and Esther Melrose 1974 Christmas Card, side 2.jpg Paul and Esther Melrose 1974 Christmas Card, side 1.jpg Paul C. Melrose Calling Card.jpg Paul C. Melrose Funeral Pamphlet Inside.jpg Paul C. Melrose Funeral Pamphlet cover.jpg